Nonsense
by Wind Lane
Summary: A simple exploration of Titan life and interaction. Seeing how teens push and pull one another. A little silly, a little sweet, a lot pointless. BBxRae RobxStar.
1. Impussible

A/N Just wanted to write something while I'm slowly working on the research for another story. The other story is going to take more research and effort than any of the other stories I've written. Of course, just because I'll be doing a lot to get it out doesn't mean it'll be great. It means it'll be enjoyable to me. And that, dear friends, is all I know who to write for.

Disclaimer – Teen not I Titans own the do. (Dyslexic proofreaders of the world ETINU!)

Nonsense – Impussible: Something that is impossible only because it's never been done before.

---------------------------------

"So…" A long pause allowed the word to seem longer than it was. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Robin said that we had practice after lunch and then a free afternoon, we start the watch at five." A slight rustle of a magazine followed his reply.

Beast Boy let his shoulders fall as he started sulking. "Dude! But I've got the first watch!"

Cyborg quirked his one eyebrow. "So?"

"I got stuff I was gonna do and now I can't."

"What, like a date?" he teased.

Suddenly much more reserved, Beast Boy answered. "Maybe."

Cyborg looked over the top of his copy of Popular Mechanic. "With who?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Beast Boy looked away nervously.

"With who?" Cyborg asked a little more forcefully.

A quick, short, scared giggle accompanied by panic stricken eyes answered.

"At least tell me it's a girl."

"Dude!"

"Alright, so it's a girl. So, if you're too chicken to tell me who, at least tell me when you're meeting her. Maybe you and I could switch shifts."

A blank stare met this request.

Cyborg was getting a little annoyed. "O.K., what time are you meeting her?"

Beast Boy couldn't quite bring himself to look Cyborg in the eye, so he smiled at the floor instead. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

Cyborg threw his hands up into the air as he replied. "Beast Boy! All you know is the day? What kind of a girl agrees to a date where all you decide on is what day you're hooking up?"

"Well…" another nervous chuckle sneaking in, "…maybe I haven't asked her out yet?" He tried smiling at Cyborg to defuse the oncoming jokes.

"When you going to?" Cyborg shocked himself by saying what he thought would be best for his green friend instead of the two thousand other things that popped into his head before it.

It apparently shocked Beast Boy who had to think about what Cyborg had actually said a few times before it processed. "Uh, that's what I was gonna do today. I thought we might be able to go to a movie or something tonight."

Cyborg grinned wickedly but quickly tried to hide it when he saw Beast Boy start looking for exits. "Tell you what." As warm a smile as he could muster shining down as he continued, "You tell me who it is, and I'll help you get a date with her." He tried to smile like he had just gotten a checkmate, but the smile faltered when Beast Boy's own evil grin answered his offer of help.

"Can you guarantee that I'll get a date with her?" Unlike Cyborg though, Beast Boy allowed his devilish smile to stay.

"Uh…"

"What? Can't do it?" Beast Boy knew the tin titan couldn't resist any challenge, especially one someone said he couldn't do.

"Now, I didn't say that. Just…" He stood up, stalling for time. "…just, let me think about it first."

Beast Boy smiled comfortably, knowing that he now had help that he didn't have before. "Take your time, dude. I can wait till you say it's too much for you."

Cyborg grinned back at him. "Alright, I'll guarantee that you get a date with her if you tell me who she is. Course, the only reason it's a challenge is 'cause of you."

Beast Boy's smile never faltered. "That's what you think."

"Fine then, who is she?"

"Starfire."

Cyborg's hands slipped off of the counter he had been leaning on. "But…Robin'll kill…you…uh…us!"

Beast Boy laughed at Cyborg for a little while before he finally spoke up through watering eyes. "I…" Another small fit of laughter taking his breath for a second. "I'm only kidding, Cy. I wouldn't do that to Rob or Star."

Cyborg clutched his chest in relief. "Man, you had me. I was gonna…"

"It's Raven."

"…run screaming for the hills. You gotta think before you say stuff like that to me, man. What if it caused a system crash or…or…" Cyborg's eyes widened. "You just said it's Raven, didn't you?" The words barely spoken he had said them so quietly.

Beast Boy only nodded while looking sadly at nothing in particular.

Cyborg sat down to think things through while he took in how down Beast Boy looked. "You do know what you're up against, don't you?"

Beast Boy nodded again still staring off into space.

"Then we better get started."

Beast Boy's head snapped up to see Cyborg smiling at him.

"So…what did you have planned so far?"

---------------------------------

A/N This is one of those stories that I may or may not have more to add to, so I'm not going to label it as a one shot. I can see what future chapters might be, I'm just not sure if they need writing. If I write another chapter though, this will probably go on for a few chapters at least. This chapter is more about Cy and BB's friendship than about Beast Boy asking out Raven. Let me know what you think as long as you actually think first.

The word "impussible" is not my invention, but is the creation of a good friend of mine who was recently married. It sucked so hard core that I couldn't make it to his wedding.


	2. Influstuation

A/N Elissar, the story I'm working on will be my take on a famous story with the Titans in the place of the original characters. It's difficult in that I want the zest of the original story there while still keeping the super teens as much in character as I'm able to. I'd rather not go into more detail than that in case my research falls to pieces and it takes much longer to write than expected.

Disclaimer – Found out I don't own the Teen Titans. It made me cry.

Nonsense – Influstuation: An attraction that leaves one feeling too embarrassed to act.

---------------------------------

"Alright, let's go over what we've got so far." Cyborg turned to face a chalkboard behind him with several notes scrawled on it. "'K, she doesn't like jokes, doesn't like lots of questions, and she doesn't like people bugging her especially in her room."

"Isn't this all stuff we knew already?"

"Yeah, but we gotta go through it to make sure you're as prepared as you can be when you go ask her out." Cy turned back to the board to continue. "She also doesn't like people asking to talk to her and then not talking to her 'cause they're too nervous. She wants people to feel comfortable around her."

"Like I wouldn't know what she doesn't like." Beast Boy grumbled under his breath.

"BB, the reason you know all that stuff is because you've done it all to her."

"So? I know the stuff she does like too!"

Cyborg smiled widely and stepped in front of the chalkboard blocking Beast Boy's view of it. "Fine then, why don't you tell me what Raven likes then."

"Well…" Cyborg's smug smile caught his eye. He gave a childish face back and then really thought about the answer. "She's…she likes to do quiet things, like reading and meditating, but she doesn't like to be alone. That's why she ends up yelling at me. She's around the rest of us doing her quiet thing and I'm doing my loud thing." The thoughtful look that had accompanied his words dropped for one of a more bittersweet nature. "She likes things that are dark and creepy and mysterious because they make her feel more normal. She's really smart, so she also likes reading because it's something that makes her think."

Cyborg smiled to try and cheer Beast Boy up. "Don't worry, man, I promised." Cyborg went back to the board and started wiping it off. "So you know all this stuff, why don't you tell me what made you want to ask her out. That'll help us set a plan of attack."

Beast Boy's eyes started searching for places he could hide. "Do we have to? It's embarrassing." He whimpered.

"Don't worry, man. I won't tell anyone, and besides, who'd believe me over you unless you panicked or something?"

A weary sigh heaved out as Beast Boy caved in. "She's just so…not me."

Cyborg kept his mouth shut in hopes that Beast Boy would continue.

"She's pretty and smart and funny and she really cares about us even though she hides it." Beast Boy kicked his feet out as he slouched lower in his chair. "And she's got the best smile in the world."

"Who does?"

Cyborg's head snapped to the door where Robin was standing. "Uh…"

"Just kill me now." Beast Boy added as he covered his face with his hands.

Robin's smile showed how much fun he thought this could be. "What're you guys doing?" Noticing the chalkboard he tacked on, "And why does it look like you're making a list about what Beast Boy likes about some girl?"

"She's not just some girl!" Beast Boy replied a little too hotly. "Uh...I…can't you just leave me alone, Robin?"

"I will if you tell me what's going on…maybe. I mean, you don't want me snooping around till I figure it out on my own, do you?" A self-satisfied smirk grew on his lips while he folded his arms for effect.

"Cy, just tell him while I curl up and die over here." Beast Boy continued slouching down in his chair until he fell off of it so he could ball up on the floor.

Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Rob, it's not cool to tease him about this."

"Why not? It's not like he's got some secret crush that everyone knows about."

"And what if he did? It'd be about as cool as telling Starfire how we thought you felt about her."

Cyborg's point taken, Robin continued in a much more concerned demeanor. "So, who's the girl then? Maybe I can help." Looking down at the puddle that was Beast Boy, Robin reached out and helped him up. "Look, I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Just…tell me who it is and I'll tell you what I can dig up on them. I mean, I've got nearly every citizen of jump city in our profile database."

Beast Boy blinked. "You don't have much of a life outside of the tower, do you?"

Robin could only look stunned as Cyborg laughed a little. "He got you pretty good there, man."

"Fine, we'll call it even since I was being stupid when I came in. Now are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to snoop?"

"Raven."

"O.K. then. What have you got so far?"

Beast Boy smiled. "You took it a lot better than Cy did."

"I'm probably just as shocked as he was; I just have more experience at putting that stuff away till it's safe to deal with." Seeing that his friends were looking at him, obviously impressed he conceded, "Plus it's not like I'm the one who'd ask her out."

"Alright, man. Let's get back to getting BB a date with Rae."

Beast Boy looked like he remembered something he'd forgotten. "Wait! That reminded me, she doesn't like to be called that."

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg wrote it on the board.

"I can tell you where she likes to go when she leaves the tower and the last ten movies she's seen."

"You really don't have a life, do you?" Cyborg smiled at Robin's grimace. "We could work on getting you a date with Star after we're done helping BB."

Robin looked crossly back at the metal man. "We'll see."

---------------------------------

A/N As soon as I had written that I wasn't sure if this would be a one shot or more, ideas started to drift through my mind. The main point of this fic is just to keep the juices flowing while I'm less than productive elsewhere. Tell me if it's up to the quality I may or may not have established in my other stories.


	3. Awesuck

A/N I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, especially Elissar. Although I'd like to be improving, I'm glad that you think where I'm at isn't too awful. I finally started seeing where this one is going and I think that it's going to be an interesting way of looking at things…that is, if I pull it off without sucking.

Disclaimer – If at first you don't succeed, losing may be your style. This saying I found roughly explains my self worth issues. Most of these feelings of self hate come about as a result of me not owning the Teen Titans.

Nonsense – Awesuck: Something very good being ruined by something else.

---------------------------------

"Last check before we get this into gear. Ready?"

"Ready."

"'K. Dinner plans?"

"Check."

"Movie tickets?"

"Check."

"Cologne?"

"Check."

"Don't use too much."

"I got it, Robin. You can stop telling me that."

"Knock it off you two. Back up plans?"

"Check."

"Escape routes?"

"Check?"

"Ride?"

"Check and thanks, Cy."

Cyborg looked at him gravely. "Just…don't hurt her."

"Check." Beast Boy smiled.

"Money?"

"Check."

Cyborg put down his clip board. "Alright then, looks like you've got everything you need."

"Just remember the game plan. Don't panic, say what you want to say right away, and pay attention to what she says." Robin looked thoughtful for a second. "And if things go bad, just remember the closest exit is through the vent straight over your head."

"I'll remember. Thanks, Robin."

"Then off you go!" Cyborg grinned as he gave a gentle push that sent Beast Boy flying through the air for a few feet.

"We'll be right here, just let us know what she said."

Beast Boy nodded and quietly walked out of Robin's room in the direction of Raven's. Cyborg shut the door and then he and Robin jumped to the computer sitting on the desk in the corner. Typing in a few commands Cyborg pulled up the hallway cameras as they followed Beast Boy's progress down the hall.

"What do you think his chances are?"

"Best guess?" Robin nodded. "Fifty fifty."

"That's about what I was thinking. They obviously connect on some level, but it's hard to tell if it's enough for Raven. She can be pretty solitary when she wants to be."

Cyborg shook his head. "It's not like that, man. She wants the same thing the rest of us want. If she thinks Beast Boy might be able to give that to her, she'll give him a chance."

"Shut up, he just knocked on the door."

"We won't be able to hear anything; Raven's powers have messed up the circuitry over there so bad that I can't fix it without tearing open a wall or three." Even with that said they both stared in a tense and total silence watching the scene unfold.

Beast Boy was fidgeting slightly as the door opened a little over half way. They could just barely make out Raven's form in the doorway. He said something and Raven nodded back as she replied. She looked away when he said something else.

"He must have just given her the compliment."

Robin smiled. "Wonder what he said."

"I don't know, but she must have liked it."

Raven's door was now fully open as the two talked for a while. Beast Boy looked more relaxed, and Robin could have sworn he'd just seen Raven blush.

"Did he just ask her out?"

Cyborg laughed a little. "Seeing as he looks like he wants to do that little victory dance of his, I'd say she accepted."

They watched as Beast Boy waved a goodbye to Raven as she shut her door. He practically skipped down the hall.

Robin reached over Cyborg and hit a few keys that caused his "Jump City's 10 Most Wanted" screensaver to come back up. Beast Boy walked in moments later.

"Dudes! She said yes!"

"My man!" Cyborg said as he gave the changeling a high five.

"Good work, Beast Boy. Let's go have a victory soda with lunch."

Unfortunately, a blaring alarm drowned out Beast Boy's answer.

---------------------------------

A/N For those of you with a sharp enough eye, you may have noticed how I'm doing this story. It'll probably be more obvious after the next chapter, since I'll just out and out explain it then. Review if you feel you can contribute to the betterment of society on the whole.


	4. Priviche

A/N No questions this round, so, I get to just ramble here. That just made me think of Led Zeppelin. Anyway, I just got a job that is the highest I've ever been paid; nearly double my previous high. It means I'll be able to afford my own place for the first time ever. I actually don't have to have a roommate. It's cool, yet weird at the same time. That should be enough rambling, on with the story.

Disclaimer – I do not own Time Warner, nor any of it subsidiaries.

Nonsense – Priviche: When something you'd rather keep to yourself gets so well known that it's pathetic.

---------------------------------

A starbolt crashed at the foot of a large monster that was trying to climb the building in front of it. It lurched away from the small explosion and glared at the Tameranean buzzing around its head. She dove in for another volley as Robin back flipped across the street.

He was quickly pursued by a small army of remote control toys. On his second flip he let fly a set of explosive disks. RC cars, a plane or two, and a few small robots flew in several directions from the blast while the rest rushed forward through the smoke.

Raven and Cyborg were both firing what they could at some sort of monstrosity made entirely of board games. Every blast seemed to scatter dice and game pieces everywhere. Unfortunately every last piece that was still even somewhat intact quickly flowed back to the seething mass. It was tremendously tedious work.

Beast Boy at least felt that he was making good headway with his foe. Control Freak had started his little tirade when the store he was in sold out of the Space Trek, 2022 figurines before he could buy a set. The skirmish had lasted longer than a fight against the fat fiend normal would, and Beast Boy's temper was getting more and more heated by the moment.

"Let's see how well you can handle the undead fury of zombies from beyond the grave!" Control Freak pointed his remote at a life sized cutout of the nearly electroencephographically challenged who instantly sprung to life and charged at the green teen.

Feeling even more annoyed, a vein throbbed on Beast Boy's forehead as he fought to keep his cool. His eyes opened just in time to see that the undead hoard were almost to him. It was really too bad for them that they'd gotten so close as Beast Boy simply morphed himself into a tyrannosaurus rex and bit the top half of the creatures off. A spray from the dinosaur's mouth rained down on Control Freak who shrieked in protest.

"You munched my monsters!" He turned to glare at Beast Boy. "I thought you were the chicken of the group."

Beast Boy just looked nonplused as he replied derisively, "Dude, it's cardboard. Who's afraid of that?"

Control Freak gave a blank stare in response, raised a finger as though he would say something, and then quietly lowered it again.

"Now, will you just give up already? It's not like you're gonna win and I got stuff to do!"

"What could you possible have to do that's more important than fighting your arch nemesis?"

"A date you dork!" Beast Boy smirked and added, "Do you even know what one is?"

"What? 'Course I do!" Control Freak glared daggers at Beast Boy before his curiosity got the better of him. "With who?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

Looking at how the other titans seemed to be gaining ground on his anthropomorphicized creations, Control Freak decided on a new tactic. "Tell me, and I'll give up."

"You'll what?" That just didn't make sense to Beast Boy.

Control Freak smiled confidently. "I'll give up. Hand over my remote. I won't even resist being cuffed."

Beast Boy eyed him warily. "I got a date with Raven and I'm gonna beat you stupid if you try to run."

Control Freak started to geek out. "You got a date with Raven? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy felt like he was about to get a pretty bad ribbing.

"No way!"

"It's true, now shouldn't you be giving up?" Raven said as she flew by driving the game board monster back.

"Whoa!" Control Freak leaned in close to Beast Boy. "You've got to be the luckiest guy to pull that off."

Beast Boy stared at the graceful form of Raven as she took chunk after chunk from the monster that monopolized her time. "Yeah."

After a bit more unabashed staring, Beast Boy snapped out of his stupor and noticed that Control Freak was stupidly smiling at him. "What're you doing?"

"What? A guy can't like romance?"

Beast Boy looked a little sickened by Control Freak's declaration, but decided to just get things over with. "Dude…remote." He held out his hand.

Control Freak dropped it gingerly down. "Deal's a deal. Besides, it's not like either of us thinks that I won't just break out again."

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to listen to you trying to give bad guy speeches for a while."

Control Freak held his hands out as the police who had been waiting in the wings streamed out to take him away. He looked out from the back of the paddy wagon and just let a one sided smile come out as he watched Beast Boy walk off to join the other titans in the T-car. "Hey, Beast Boy!" The green teen turned to look back. "Good luck."

---------------------------------

A/N O.K., so I had an idea of how I was going to do things before I wrote this chapter, but now it's not quite that way. After three chapters I thought the whole story would be from Cyborg's perspective, but now I'm thinking I'll just go with what I think will work best. Of course, that means I might just end up rewriting this chapter so I can go back to the original idea of making the whole story through Cyborg's eyes. We'll see.

By the way, I used a couple of words that while somewhat known, can be a bit obscure. Electroencephographically challenged means dead. An electroencephograph is the machine a doctor uses to measure brain activity. If you're challenged in that area, you're brain dead, which is dead dead. Anthropomorphic is the giving of human characteristics to inanimate objects which makes something that's been anthropomorphicized something that has been given human characteristics. Yeah, I know. I suck at being an easy reading dictionary.


	5. Palsion

A/N This chapter is dedicated to all you Amish who are reading this fic. I promise I won't tell the elders about it as long as you give me one of those sweet looking quilts and a butter churn.

Disclaimer – Making fun of the Amish is not cool. Just because they'll never read this doesn't make it alright. I apologize to all Amish people who don't own cool technology like I do and I hope that they can stop being luddites long enough to use their mad quilting skills to own the Teen Titans since I'll never have those type of skills.

Nonsense – Palsion: A friend you feel could be more than just a friend.

---------------------------------

Beast Boy looked down at the directions in his lap while they were stopped at a red light. He'd never heard of the restaurant they were going to and didn't want to miss the street it was on. "Where'd you find this place?"

"A fan letter talked about it." Raven thought for a moment. "What do you mean, 'where'd I find this place,' you asked me."

Thinking as fast as he could, poor little hamster, Beast Boy quickly replied. "Robin said you'd been here before, so I wanted to see what it was like."

"What else did Robin tell you?"

Beast Boy hazarded a glance Raven's way and saw that she had folded her arms. That was never a good sign. "Uh, he just mentioned some places you liked."

"How many?"

Definitely a bad sign. "Uh, twelve?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously and prayed that Raven didn't just fly off out the sun roof.

Raven sighed. "At least he hasn't found out all of them." She smiled as Beast Boy let out a breath he'd been holding in, but quickly frowned again as she saw the restaurant flow by her window. "You just missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The restaurant, you just passed it."

Beast Boy quickly looked down at the map. "But this says we've got another point two miles before we get there."

"Then the map's wrong, just turn around."

"I can't, I'm in the wrong lane." Starting to panic a little, Beast Boy kept checking all around him for a break in the line of cars to their left. He finally saw an opening and started to merge over when he was cut off by some small sports car. "Dude! That was my spot!"

"Just calm down, we'll get over eventually."

"But, he just took my spot! Wait, there's another one." Again Beast Boy started to merge over, and yet again he was cut off by a more aggressive driver. "Dude!" Getting overly annoyed at the class of drivers on the road, Beast Boy became determined to get the next spot.

He spied his opportunity as a minivan pulled in behind him from the left lane, leaving a big enough gap for his car. He signaled once again and once again, another driver tried to make true the road mentality of "you can be first, right after me."

"There's not enough room there, Beast Boy. Just wait for another…" Raven gasped loudly as the T-car swerved heavily into the left lane. Several cars honked at the haphazard lane change.

"Made it! Now we just need a turning lane."

The driving turned out much less eventful afterwards, but because of how long it had taken to get over and then get turned around, Beast Boy and Raven found themselves sitting in the lobby.

"Stupid cars, making us late."

"Just let it go, Beast Boy. It's not like we aren't going to get a table."

"Yeah, but it might make us late for the movie you wanted to see."

"I can live with that, just…" Raven felt a slight blush fighting to rise on her cheeks. She successfully managed to keep it down. "…enjoy the date."

Beast Boy looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting stiffly and had a look of concentration on her face. "Okay."

Raven's attempts at holding down the small blush proved fruitless as Beast Boy gently took her hand in his. "What're you doing?"

"Enjoying my date." He replied, smiling contentedly with his eyes closed. His head leaning on the back of the bench they were on.

She looked down at their hands, his thumb was lazily stroking hers, and she leaned back into the bench like he was. She saw him open one eye to look over at her and they shared a smile. "Why'd you ask me out?"

It seemed like such an easy question to Beast Boy, he wasn't sure why she was asking. "Why wouldn't anyone?"

"Because I'm…"

"Beautiful?"

Raven found her words caught in her throat. "Why would you say that?" Half of her expected it all to be some sick joke, and the other half of her desperately craved the answer.

"'Cause I'm a superhero and we have this weird thing about telling the truth."

"What about when you told Starfire you were too sick to do the dishes last week."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "O.K., so maybe it's only the really important stuff like now."

Raven allowed herself to bask in the glow of the good feelings that seemed to radiate off of Beast Boy. "You know why I said yes?" She watched Beast Boy turn lazily to face her.

"Nope, and I was too happy you did to worry about it."

"I said yes because you worked so hard to even ask. I wanted to know why you would put so much effort into it."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply and then shut it quickly, a questioning look forming on his face. "How would you know what I did to get ready?"

Raven smiled a little smugly. "You guys are too loud for your own good. And, Starfire told me everything that Robin told her."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I still haven't told you why I asked. Not totally." Raven kept quiet and just looked over at him. "You're the only girl I know who doesn't push me away." Seeing Raven's raised eyebrow he continued, "I mean, not forever. In the end, most girls are nice to me until I think something might happen between us. They always start to pull away from the goofy green kid when he wants to start hanging out with them." He smiled warmly at her. "I may get annoying sometimes, but even after doing something stupid, you're still my friend."

"What makes you think I want something more than that?"

"You haven't let go yet." Beast Boy said, giving her hand a squeeze.

---------------------------------

A/N I'm feeling a little down about the quality of this story. Please don't see that as a whine for compliments, I really don't want them. What's got me down is the consistent problems I've noticed in my writing. Who the story is told through is inconsistent and vague, I don't always stick to same feel for the story, and I seem to have too easy a time of leaving out an overriding conflict that carries through the whole way. I think I could use some writing classes. Since I'm starting back at school again soon, I'll probably take some soon.


	6. Decuce

A/N I thought I told you all to leave me alone. Seriously, it's getting creepy with how you all keep meeting me here. People are beginning to talk, and I'm just not ready to talk about that kind of commitment. I just wish you'd understand how much I'm hurting inside from the last teeming mass of people I'd never met face to face and how they treated me. I felt so used. Especially by the several hundred who were from Boring, Oregon. It must have been the whole town. They were the angry back hand of the abusive lover that was that vicious, vicious mob.

Disclaimer – Though I strive with all my might, though I work and save and fight, though I cry mid storm of rain, the Titans I cannot obtain.

Nonsense – Decuce: To intentionally act as though one did not know that ones actions inspired romantic thoughts in another.

---------------------------------

"Robin, I still do not see them. When do we get to continue the spying?"

"They're in the movie now. We won't be able to see anything until after they come out."

Starfire sighed. Waiting was not one of her strong suits. "What movie have they gone to see?" Boredom could at least be forgiven if it allowed her to be leaning over Robin's shoulder as they stared at the computer monitor together.

"Something called Donnie Darko."

"I believe that you would call that movie title ironic for Raven to choose, yes?"

Robin smiled, "Right, Star." Even through his mask his eyes held a look of endearment for the extraterrestrial princess.

Starfire smiled back at Robin and allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder as she continued to look at the monitor. She and Cyborg had talked and he had given her some pointers on how she might be able to crack their leader's outer shell. She took another cue from what her metal friend had said and leaned in to talk almost directly into Robin's ear, allowing him to feel the warmth of her breath. "How long have they been in the movie?"

It seemed to have pretty immediate results as Robin now looked as if he was having trouble concentrating on the screen in front of him. "Uh…they've been in there…" Robin had to take a second look at the clock, "…for, uh, about an hour. I think."

Taking her next move deliberately slow, allowing the physical contact to seep in, Starfire leaned in close to Robin's ear again. "I know what it is like in the theater of movies, but what is different when on a date?" She knew, of course, but also knew that these kinds of questions would help to lead Robin's thoughts where she wanted them.

Robin's cheeks lit up lightly, but he answered her question out of habit. "Well…uh, typically…when you go on a date to the movies it's a chance to be kind of…uhm…intimate."

"Oh! Like the holding of hands and the kissing!" Starfire leaned in close to Robin again and smiled to herself when he tensed slightly. "Is that what Raven and Beast Boy are doing?"

"Maybe," he stuttered slightly. "We'll probably be able to tell when they come out."

Starfire was enjoying teasing Robin like she was. "How will we know?"

"Uh, the easiest way is if they're holding hands, but there are other things; certain kinds of smiles or looks between them." Robin looked thoughtful briefly. "One of them might even blush about something the other does or says."

Starfire sat quiet for a moment. "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"What do you mean by certain kinds of smiles or looks? I was not aware that there were subtleties of that nature in earthly courtship."

Robin turned a little in his chair to somewhat face her. "Well, it's nothing too hard to see. They might stare at each other for longer than people normally do; especially into each other's eyes. They might smile while not being able to look the other person fully in the face. They might even do something as simple as giving an alluring gaze."

"And what does an alluring gaze look like?"

"Uh…I'm not sure I could show you. It's usually a girl who does it. Wait, I think I know one that you'll remember." Robin turned his seat the rest of the way towards Starfire as he smiled at his own cleverness. "You remember watching The Lion King?"

"Oh yes! That glorious movie that featured the talking animals who fought over the land of prides!"

"Right. Well, remember the scene where Simba and Nala are uhm, wrestling at night after Nala found out Simba was still alive?"

"Yes."

"Well, when Simba pinned down Nala and she smiled at him with her eyes half open, that was an alluring look. Sometimes they call those bedroom eyes."

"Like this?" And Starfire did her best to recreate not only the look of the image in her mind, but the feel of it as well.

Robin's brain momentarily shut off as he let out a drawn out, "Yeah." He watched in fascination as she seemed to be drawing closer and closer to him. It would have shocked him fiercely to learn that it wasn't a trick of his mind, but rather his own body leaning in closer. His brain slowly started grinding back into gear, but only so that he could remember to close his eyes and tilt his head slightly.

Watching his eyes drift closed, Starfire smiled to herself again as she followed suit to help Robin close the space between them. She breathed in the scent of him just before he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. Her own thoughts grew hazy as his hand softly cupped the side of her face and then lazily roamed to the back of her head.

As they pulled apart, Starfire kept her eyes closed to try and let the sensation linger; hoping that the feeling was burned firmly into place in her memory. Her eyelids slowly lifted to see Robin smiling at her. She smiled half shyly and half slyly back and looked down to see that he had also taken the initiative to pull her hands into his.

"I am glad that we have done the making out. I have wanted to for a most long time."

Robin laughed softly while he pulled Starfire closer to him. "Actually, Starfire, we haven't done that…yet."

In another part of the tower a rather self-satisfied Cyborg sat in front of a bank of monitors that showed various locations around their "T" shaped home. "Booyah."

---------------------------------

A/N This is actually the first ever romantic scene I've written for Robin and Starfire. I guess I'm so much less interested in writing about them then about Beast Boy and Raven because it's so obvious that they like each other that writing a romance about them ending up together is almost unnecessary since it looks like they're having romantic little moments all over the place. You RxS fans let me know if this meets with your approval so that I can ignore it and keep things the way I wrote them anyway. ;-)


	7. Snackled

A/N Since I didn't have a clear idea of where this was going when I started writing it, I'm still not entirely sure of where it will end up. I have some thoughts on the matter though that I would like to explore. Again no questions, it's like you people expect me to do all the creative stuff while you just get to read. Now I know why writers feel so jilted.

Disclaimer: Gimmie a "T"! (I'll wait for your response) Gimmie an "E"! (Waiting again) Gimmie another "E"! (Just get a clue and respond every time) Gimmie an "N"! (You didn't respond!) Gimmie another "T" (sigh) Gimmie an "I"! (You're just not into this, are you?) Gimmie yet another "T"! (Couldn't you just try a little?) Gimmie an "A"! (I'll bet you'd feel better if you participated) Gimmie another "N"! (It might even help you win friends and influence people) What's that spell that I don't own? (That was weak, try again) What's that spell that I don't own! (At least you tried a little…I'll give you that much) What's that spell that I don't own! (I think I hate you.)

Nonsense – Snackled: When you attack your food a little too violently.

---------------------------------

"Alright, I have to say this."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven a little apprehensively. "Say what?" the words refusing to come out of his mouth smoothly.

Raven took a deep breath and went on. "This is all really weird."

"Maybe you should take a look at whose driving and what kind of a car we're in."

"What? Why would that change anything?"

Beast Boy smiled at her while keeping his eyes on the road. "Raven, I'm a green skinned guy and you're an empath and we're riding around in a car built from scratch out of parts that most of the world doesn't even know exists. We're kind of the definition of weird."

"Maybe, but it's still weird that it's you and me on a date."

Beast Boy focused a little harder on the road so that his worry wouldn't be so easily seen. "You're having a good time, aren't you?" He silently cursed the nervous cracking of his voice.

"Yes, I am, which is why it's weird. You and I may have been friends for a while now, but we never like doing the same things."

"Then are you saying that you didn't think you would enjoy yourself?"

"I think I'm saying that I'm pleasantly surprised." And she let loose a smile that would rival anyone's. Well, at least to Beast Boy it would. Anyone else might think she was just looking a little upbeat, like she had just had a good nap or something.

Beast Boy was glad to see the light in front of him change from green to red so that he could safely look over at Raven's smiling face. He always thought her smiles were like the diamond on an exceptionally well made ring. It was beautiful. The diamond was just the center piece to all of it. The quick honk of a horn from the car behind him let him know he was ignoring a perfectly good green light and he silently cursed the light just as he had cursed his own voice. They both seemed to ruin things that he wanted to happen a certain way.

"You know what, Rae?" He waited for her to say what, but instead she just turned her head to him and let another smile out. He found himself praying for another red light until he realized she was still waiting for what he was going to say. "You shouldn't be allowed to smile at me like that when I'm trying to think about stuff. It makes my head go all funny."

Raven smiled at him again, half because of him telling her not to, half because of how it made her feel to hear him say something like that. "That's what you were going to say?"

"No. I forgot what I was going to say." Suddenly Beast Boy had an epiphany. If Raven was smiling, she was enjoying their date a lot more than she was saying. He could say all the stuff he was nervous about saying because he was afraid she would leave and not have to worry. Sweet! "I just thought of what I wanted to say."

"What was it?" she asked casually.

"You're too pretty." He kept his eyes and the smile underneath them pointed straight forward.

"Uhm…what does that mean?"

Beast Boy thanked every deity he could think of for her asking the question he hoped she would. "Well, if this were some cheesy book like Starfire likes I would say something like: It's because I'm driving and your beauty is intoxicating. That's even too cheesy for me, so I guess it means that it's not fair to other girls how pretty you are compared to them. How can any of them expect to meet guys if every guy is looking at you?"

It is an extremely commonly known fact that Raven has a very pale complexion. Given this fact and the fact that she was blushing as bright a shade as is humanly possible, cars going along the road felt compelled to stop or at least slow down as a traffic light sped past them in the other direction. Beast Boy on the other hand felt compelled to continue.

"It's that or it's just because you're the prettiest girl I know." That was enough, Beast Boy thought to himself. He was sure that he could feel the heat radiating off of Raven's cheeks. He felt very proud that he could do that.

"Beast Boy, could you pull over?"

Feeling a sudden wave of concern he started doing what he knew how to do best; driving a little crazily while jumping to conclusions. "Are you car sick? Don't worry; I'll get to the curb before anything happens. Please don't let anything happen. Cyborg'll kill me if you get sick in his car."

He continued to worry about both Raven being sick and about the end of his life if she got sick in the car until he found a little side street to turn down where he could stop. However, instead of reaching for the door Raven reached for Beast Boy and pulled him into a tight hug letting her arms wrap themselves underneath his.

To Beast Boy it felt like she was holding onto him as if he was trying to escape; like he was going away and she didn't want him to. In short, it felt wonderful to him and he smiled as he found that his arms fit so neatly around her shoulders as he returned her hug. "So," he said softly, "you're not sick." And sweetly to his ears came one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard; Raven's laughter.

It wasn't anything loud or long, but it was sincere and deeply felt. As anyone who knows her would confirm, a single chuckle from Raven was like a gut busting guffaw for anyone else. "You know what? Since you're being brave about what you think of me, I'll do the same thing." She wasn't about to look him in the eye, so she kept her hold on him. "I think you're funny. You, not the jokes you keep telling me. They're kind of lame."

"I'll make you a deal then." He could feel Raven's curiosity and loved it. "I'll stop telling those jokes so that I have more chances to be funny like you like, and you can leave your hood down more so I can see a smile on a beautiful face." He leaned back to see if she was blushing again. He was starting to think of it as one of the beautiful things Raven did. It caught him by surprise when instead of seeing rosy cheeks he felt the crush of soft lips against his.

Inside of Raven's mind a certain purple clad emotion was doing cartwheels with a pink one. Inside of Beast Boy's mind a grey squirrel walked up to Beast Boy and smacked him in the back of his head; yelling for him to kiss her back.

The message received, Beast Boy put every bit of feeling he could find behind his kiss. For him, it felt like a lifetime could be lived in that one kiss, and when Raven pulled away he felt that life die. It was too much to take to let that moment end and he pulled her back in, eliciting a small gasp that was quickly and happily silenced. Too much of a good thing just didn't make sense in Beast Boy's head, and the feel of desperate hands clinging to his back told him that Raven was starting to agree with his point of view.

Fate, on the other hand, feels that too much of anything is probably not a good thing and almost always bad for your health, so she intervened. Her intervention took the form of a police cruiser who saw what looked like two teenagers making out in a back alley. He would have been surer of his guess if the windows hadn't been partially steamed up.

A quick tap on the driver's side window shot the two apart and he found himself wondering what to do as an honest to goodness Teen Titan unrolled the window. A short nervous laugh met his stern gaze.

"Is there a problem, officer?"

Just treat it like any other couple, that's what Stan had decided. Yes, his name was Stan. He thought it was boring, but I digress. "You kids need to move along, you can't park here. Besides, it's getting close to curfew, and unless you're on patrol, not even one of you guys gets to be out past curfew." Stan gave an authoritative sniff as he waited for Beast Boy to start the car.

"Uh, sure, no problem, I just thought Raven was gonna be sick and then it turned out she wasn't and I guess one thing led to another and we kind of got carried away."

"That's a little more than I'd like to know, son. Just start your vehicle and be on your way." Stan was sure that he'd seen Raven blush. That was definitely something he'd want to keep to himself. Even the meter maids knew that getting Raven angry was like playing with radioactive isotopes in the nude.

"Right."

Stan decided not to report the little incident.

---------------------------------

A/N Stan may be my most absolute favorite character ever. He's got brains, talent, and range. It's truly a beautiful thing to watch him work. Look for him in my upcoming original story: Stan's A Good Cop, So You Best Be On Yo' Best Behavior, Word. Coming to a brain-dead chipmunk near you. Look for it this fall on Fox…they'll put anything on TV.


	8. Enpulone

A/N Well, Stan got such warm reviews that I felt compelled to bring him back for another chapter. Unfortunately Stan has decided to take his career in a new direction and has left Jump City's police force and the world of fan fiction to become a swizzle stick manufacturing tycoon. I'd wish him the best, but he's using child labor in Outer Mongolia. So, he sucks rocks through a dead cat.

Disclaimer: We the Titans of Titans' Tower, in order to clarify a lack of union, establish DC as our parent company, insure that Wind Lane doesn't own us, provide ample documentation of both of these facts, promote our new video "Trouble in Tokyo", and secure our place in history as the best group of underage crime fighters ever, do ordain this disclaimer in all rights and perpetuity.

Nonsense – Enpulone: When someone seeks solace from those who have what they want.

---------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy were seated on the couch in front of the TV half trying to ignore Cyborg's constant smirking glances and half trying to ignore Robin and Starfire making out next to them. The movie had been picked by Cyborg, so it's not like it was overly romantic and therefore a cue for Robin to check if Starfire's molars were impacted or not.

Eventually the tin man settled down, Robin and Starfire scooted further away, and Raven and Beast Boy found that they didn't mind making out to this particular movie either. It was only after a tired Cyborg bid them all good night that Beast Boy noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, Rae?"

Not bothering to open her eyes as she lay against Beast Boy she replied, "What, Beast Boy?"

"Did Cy look sad to you?"

The thought caused her eyes to come open and she thought for a moment about how he had been looking at the two couples during the course of the evening. "Uhm, I don't know."

"Perhaps Cyborg is ill?" Starfire chimed in, having overheard the exchange.

Beast Boy frowned a little. "I don't think so; he ate as many poor helpless creatures as he always does."

"Let his meat eating go for now, Beast Boy." Raven cooed.

"If he's not sick, what would it be then?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, it was like he was happy and sad at the same time." Beast Boy just sat for a while, waiting for anyone else to think up something, but they all sat there as silent as him. "Augh, dude, why can't one of us be the one that Cy talks to? It's always him telling us how to deal with stuff, except for Raven with his car thing."

Raven looked back at the three people now looking expectantly at her. "I didn't even notice he was sad, Beast Boy's his best friend."

Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy instead. "What? It's not like I can just go ask him what's up."

Five minutes later Beast Boy was in Cyborg's room. "So, dude, what's up?"

"How did you get in here?"

"What? The door was open."

Cyborg looked back at the gaping doorway and turned back to the much shorter green teen that had appeared next to his computer desk. "What's up?"

"That's what I wanted to know."

"What? What's up?"

"Yep."

"With what?"

"With you."

"Why?"

"I dunno, you looked like you were kinda sad about something when you left the common room."

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy calculatingly; trying to judge whether or not he was being sincere or looking for something to make a joke about. "I don't know, man. You should just go back to Rae; it'd be kinda stupid to screw things up early on because you thought I looked sad about something."

Beast Boy accepted the answer and started to walk towards the door. "You'd tell me, if you knew, right?"

Cyborg tried to think about what he wanted to say. He wanted to say yes because Beast Boy was his best bud, but his first instinct was to say no because it was Beast Boy.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to," said a somewhat saddened young man who wanted to make his friend comfortable.

"It's not like that B. I'm just…feeling a little left out."

"Left out of what?"

Cyborg smiled at his friend's inability to get a clue. "Well, Rob's got Star and you got Rae. Last girl I was really seriously interested in has been dead for what? Almost five thousand years."

"What about Jinx? I thought you kinda liked her."

"Yeah, part of me did. But she was still a bad guy then. Besides, I think she's dating Kid Flash."

Beast Boy smiled to himself, it wasn't often that he came up with an idea that made sense in his head and in his imagination. Normally his imagination had better pictures and won out over his head's better reasoning. "Bumble Bee's not dating anyone."

"You're right, she's not, but she's also three thousand miles away. It's not called Titans' East for nothing."

"Stop being Mr. Doom-and-Gloom and work with me here!" an exasperated Beast Boy said. "We're the most high-tech, super powered, magical people around. Somebody's got to be able to get you there for dates. What about Raven's thing where we get bubbled in black and come out where she wants us to be? Or Herald's trumpet thingy? You're just trying to be difficult."

Cyborg was about to offer a rebuttal to the elfin changeling who had turned away, arms crossed when nothing would come out. Nothing wanted to be said more than every other weak excuse he had come up with, so nothing won out and carried on with being itself.

Beast Boy took this as victory. "See? You don't even have some smarter than me comeback. Now you sit and think about building some kind of worm hole or something to the other tower so you can ask out Bumble Bee, and don't come out of your room until you do!" And with that said, he left the room, trying to slam the door. Since it was a button activated sliding door, he managed to fail miserably.

Staring at the door, Cyborg let loose a large and throaty laugh at the antics of his form-shifting friend and set to do exactly as he had been told. "Man, if Rae and him stick together, their kids are gonna be the most confused people on the planet."

---------------------------------

A/N Well, that's the end. I thought the story was kind of random in it's plot, lacking in conflict, and a bit shallow on the character development, in short, the worst I've written. But, not writing it wasn't really something I'd choose. It'd get a read from me if I saw it on ffn, but once I'd read it, it'd be quickly forgotten. I like more depth in the stories I read. Now, the main reason I'd write this no matter what is just so that I'm not sitting around not writing at all. I'd rather write poorly than loose skill developed.

Now, for something that has become my habit with my stories. Explanation time! I'll just be explaining where the nonsense words came from. Some are pretty easy to guess. A typical nonsense word is formed by taking two or more words and jamming them together in some way that somewhat makes sense. Lewis Carol is noted for being a master at them; the poem "The Jabberwocky" is made almost entirely of them. (He wrote "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass") Impussible, which meant something that was impossible only because it hadn't been done yet, came from a friend. It has no origin other than him changing the word impossible slightly. And it should be said something like "imp usable". Influstuation, an attraction that leaves one feeling too embarrassed to act, comes from infatuation and flustered. It's probably the one that's funniest to me, it's also my favorite since it works so nicely. Awesuck, something very good being ruined by something else, is too easy. I'm disappointed in myself for it. Awesome and the exclamation "suck!" Priviche, when something you'd rather keep to yourself gets so well known that it's pathetic, comes from private or privacy and cliché. It's another one that I think is funny. Palsion, a friend you feel could be more than just a friend, from pal and passion. It worked so well for the chapter and the story in general. Decuce, to intentionally act as though one did not know that ones actions inspired romantic thoughts in another, is one that I don't think as many people figured out. It's deceive and seduce. Snackled, when you attack your food a little too violently, kind of easy to figure out from the definition; snack and tackled. Enpulone, when someone seeks solace from those who have what they want, comes from envious, pushy, and alone. Another one that's not all that great. Way to finish. Loser.


End file.
